saintsrowfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
97.6 K12 FM
97.6 K12 FM, K12 97.6 - stacja radiowa występująca w Saints Row. Saints Row 2, Saints Row: The Third i Saints Row IV. thumb|130px|Logo stacji Saints Row 97.6 K12 FM jest domyślną radiostacją w pojazdach gangu Westside Rollerz. Gatunek Radio nadaje Drum'n'Bass oraz Breakbeats. DJ W Saints Row radiostację prowadzi Liquid Todd. Utwory * Caro - My Little Pony * Dieselboy and Kaos - Barrier Break * Evil Nine - We Have the Energy * Freq Nasty - Amped * ILS - Ill Logic * ILS - Tiny Toy * ILS - West Coast * Koma and Bones - Questo É Sporco * Koma and Bones - Twisted Streets * PsychatronX - Twisted * Rhythm Division - Uzi * Skynet (artist) - Catherine Wheel * Skynet - Stingray * Styles of Beyond - Subculture * Stratus - You Must Follow Saints Row 2 K12 jest domyślną radiostacją w pojazdach Roninów. Gatunek W Saints Row 2 radiostacja nadaje acid house i electro indie. DJ DJ'em jest C.B. DeCaro. Głosu użyczyła jej Courtenay Kellen Taylor. Utwory * Crystal Castles - Through The Hosiery * Daniel Mansury - Death of a Moralist * Death from Above 1979 - Sexy Results* * Does It Offend You, Yeah? - We Are Rockstars * Guns 'n' Bombs - Crossover Appeal * Hot Chip - Over and Over * The Juan MacLean - Give Me Every Little Thing * LCD Soundsystem - North American Scum * Matthew Dear - Don and Sherri * MSTRKRFT - Street Justice * TRS-80 - Special Effect Utwór oznaczony gwiazdką (*) jest słyszalny podczas oglądania listy twórców gry. Saints Row: The Third Gatunek Nadaje dubstep, electro i neo-trance. DJ DJ'em jest T-Roy. Nieznany jest aktor, który użyczył mu głosu. Utwory * Baobinga - State of Ghetto Jackin * Benny Benassi - Satisfaction * Deadmau5 - A City in Florida * Digitalism - Idealistic * Dilemn - Pitiless * Divalola - Wallflower * Grum - Heartbeats * Jesse No - Double bubble * Jesse No - Oh No u Dont * Jokers of the scene - Baggy Bottom Boys * Junkie XL - Angry elephants * Kevin Seaton - Scrub Down * MNDR - C.L.U.B. * Ratatat - Neckbrace * Rusko - Woo Boost * The Bloody Beetroots - 31 Seconds to Die * Tugboat - Dont Break It Saints Row IV Gatunek Radio nadaje dubstep, electro house, house DJ Laurie Hendler jako Jane Valderamma Utwory * Alex Metric - Prophecies * Apashe - Eat My Apple * Congorock - Ivory (Bloody Beetroots Mix) * Dastik & Exision - Vindicate * Datsik - Bonafide Hustler (Trap VIP) * Doctor P - Flying Spaghetti Monster * Flux Pavillion - Blow the Roof * Gigamesh - All My Life * Junkie XL - Giraffe * Kill Paris - Slap Me * Nero - Promises * The Bloody Beetroot - The Source (Chaos & Confusion) * The Knocks and Fred Falke - Geronimo * Vitalic - Stamina * Watch the Duck - Poppin Off * Kirwood West - Speed Ball Kategoria:Stacje radiowe Kategoria:Stacje radiowe w Saints Row 2 Kategoria:Stacje radiowe w Saints Row Kategoria:Stacje radiowe w Saints Row: The Third Kategoria:Stacje radiowe w Saints Row IV